The Bribe
by rockerris
Summary: Chandler's hiding a secret that Monica's dieing to know... oneshot for now


Monica Gellar had just gotten back from a hard day at work. She had to redo several meals for a particular dinner party and just wanted to relax now. She got to her apartment and unlocked to the door to find one of her best friends sitting on the couch watching TV. She smiled. "Joey lock you out again?" she asked. This happened a lot recently especially when Joey had a date in there.

Chandler nodded. "Third time this week. I'm not even sure he knows her name. Do you mind? You look kinda tired." He replied kindly.

"Oh no don't you worry about it. After I change do you want to get some pizza?"

"Sure that'd be great." He smiled.

"Ok be right back." She said and walked into her room.

Chandler smiled mischievously as he watched her retreating figure disappear. Their plan was working perfectly. They all knew Monica was overly nice to them, so as a surprise her they were throwing her a party. It was a surprise because, well if she had known about it she would want to plan every detail and as Rachel so clearly pointed out; you just can't plan your own party. She came back out in jeans and her favorite red sweater. She grabbed her keys and they walked out the door. She started to head to the local pizza shop, but Chandler with his arm linked in hers swung her around and started to walk in the other direction. Puzzled, she looked up at him as he continued to briskly walk in the new direction they were taking.

" I thought we were getting pizza, and in case you haven't noticed the pizza shop is in the complete opposite direction we are going in." She smiled knowing he was up to something but not daring to say it for fear he would get to disappointed. And he was much better than Rachel was at deceiving her.

"I know I just wanted to get it from Planet Hollywood instead. You don't mind do you? I know it's a little farther, and a little but more expensive the food is better right?" He smiled hoping she was buying his act although doubting it. She always saw right through him. Phoebe was the best at this but this was a pity scheme to get Monica out and Phoebe didn't take pity from people-she basically didn't see it, got mad about it, or ignored it. She trusted Chandler most, and apparently took the most pity on him.

When they just about reached there Monica turned to Chandler and looked into his eyes. She knew he couldn't lie to them, and being Monica, she had to know what exactly was going on inside before she went in. Chandler swallowed nervously knowing what was going to happen. He normally just gave in but this time he wouldn't let that happen tonight. This was too nice of a thing to ruin by being himself.

"Honey, What's the plan this time?" Monica asked him sweetly and bashed her eyelashes a few times for effect.

"There isn't a plan. I just wanted to come here instead. Am I that suspicious of a person? Do you not trust me?" He clutched his heart in mock hurt.

" I'm not that gullible-or stupid, but if you want to play dumb I guess that your choice..."

"Good, fine so we are settled on this now right?" He interrupted.

Pretend as if she hadn't heard him speak she continued on "I guess I'll just have to bribe it out of you."

Chandler looked over at Monica in shock. Did she just stoop so low as to offer bribery? This was uncharacteristic of her. Unless, yes this must be her competitive side kicking in doing everything within her power to win.

"Nothing you offer will make me tell you anything so I suggest giving up before you even start." He replied quickly not wanting to screw this up for everybody. Again

"Please!" She cried and proceeded to make a list after each item Chandler promptly said no. Except one, he had hesitated before saying no, this not going unnoticed by Monica who smiled triumphantly finding his weak spot. She quickly, and in one motion trapped him in-between her and the wall. He gulped realizing he shouldn't have stopped to ponder the idea. Monica looked directly into his eyes before asking "So that's what you want." She paused thinking "That can be arranged ya know" She told him

"No it can't! No it can't!" he shrieked fruitlessly trying to get out of the situation he had gotten himself into.

She smiled. It was an all knowing smile knowing that her mind was made up.

Chandler swallowed and tried to return the smile but failing instead. This was going to be difficult to explain to everyone.

I hope you liked it. I thought it could satnd by itself, but if you think it should be multi-chapter let me know. I relaize its short, I didn't want to add anything that would be rambling. Please Review!  
-**Ris**


End file.
